


Towards the sun

by Serenity452efp



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Bromance, Butt Slapping, Dominant Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Erwin is a cop, F/M, Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin) Is a Sweetheart, Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin) in Love, Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin) is a Sex God, Levi/OC - Freeform - Freeform, Levi/Original Female Character - Freeform, Oral Sex, Possessive Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Protective Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Romance, Rough Sex, Sugar Daddy Erwin Smith, alternative universe, dance, erwin is father, levi have a motorbike, levi is a cop
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-30
Updated: 2019-10-08
Packaged: 2020-07-25 23:11:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,983
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20033905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Serenity452efp/pseuds/Serenity452efp
Summary: AU 2019 - Levi x OC - SMUTGwen Smith, daughter of the famous Commander Erwin Smith, is a girl of nineteen, sweet, studious and cheerful.Captain Levi Ackerman is Erwin's best friend and subject, and appears as a grumpy, cold and unscrupulous man.The two meet one night at the disco and between them it seems a real love at first sight, despite the age difference and the unawareness of their identities.Thus, in the morning, Erwin's unexpected arrival in Captain's apartment captures Gwen and Levi by surprise when they discover who they really are and that what could have been their story is something unrealizable.Especially for Erwin's wishes.But can true love be stopped?Can a father deny his daughter happiness?Levi can survive a story with a very young girl, surrounded by crazy people like Eren the war fanatic, Sasha the drunkard, Mikasa the overprotective, the witty Armin and the rest of the team of the former class I-04 (104) ?





	1. 1. Prologue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone!  
This is my first English fanfiction, because I'm Italian!  
I hope there are not too many mistakes, and in that case I apologize and I hope you can suggest me linguistic corrections!
> 
> I had this AU on Levi in one night and I decided to write it. I imagine Levi dressed as a high officer, in the modern era, and then as a bad boy with a black leather jacket and motorcycle ... I love it.  
And then I thought about Gwen. Cute, lively and fun.  
Very sweet, someone who could be different from Levi but at the same time adaptable.  
Obviously ... Gwen has his father's eyes. I adore.  
Levi, take a good look at who you're going out with, fool. XD

  
«So tonight you have a date with a woman, Commander Smith. »  
Erwin looked at Levi and nodded.  
«I asked Lydia to go out. And he accepted ... » the blonde man answered, giving a smile to his colleague.  
Levi looked out of the police car, adjusting his sunglasses.  
« I'm going to drink, so I'll celebrate my day off and your first fuck after how much? Ten years? I recommend you take your the pill to get your cock it up you.»  
«You're so exaggerated, Captain Ackerman. I'm only 45 years old ... and you don't hurt yourself too much, I know how much you can drink, if you want. And your power always makes you skip all the controls, scares the cops. »  
«Yes, yes, I understand. What can I do, if it is enough for me to recognize myself and greet me as if I were going to war? »  
«You could stop. And let them know how drunk you are when you ride a motorbike.» the blond one made fun of him.  
«Remember that when I was drunk, I kicked the bastards' ass and carried your ass to safety with a shitty machine»  
«I don't deny it. You have exceptional control over Levi. Have fun tonight, but try not to forget your your the pill to get your cock it up you. »  
«Tch, fuck you shit.» Erwin laughed a little and Levi looked at him so badly that Commander Smith finally turned serious.  
«Come on, start the engine, Eyebrow Commander . Is all quiet here. Mobilize the Special Forces for a shit like that, making us talk about cocks and pill.» The man with the black hair complained angrily .  
Erwin shrugged and adjusted his white shirt, under the black jacket with gold inserts, which made up his military uniform.  
«It starts to get hot, they are all more anxious.» The blond one justified.  
Levi grumbled.  
«I already see you in the Hawaiian shirt tonight. so shitty. »  
Erwin didn't care, he knew Levi too well, and his ways of talking.  
He seemed a little offensive, but he was a man of honor, full of value and dedication.  
A perfect soldier, a man full of personal tragedies.  
Simply Levi.  
  
*  
  
Gwen wasn't sure if that little black dress, with armholes, very simple and so short, was in her style.  
She was a lively girl, despite being classified as the typic nerd, busy day and night with the first semester of the Faculty of Medicine.  
She liked to look pretty and colorful, so black wasn't a color that always worn.  
But for the evening at the pub, where the disco area was, she was determined to wear something more sensual and at the same time elegant.  
His father had been out for half an hour and she prayed he was having fun.  
He was always so busy with his obligations that he often forgot that he had a life to live.  
A life of its own, to be dedicated to himself, and not only to his daughter's work and growth.  
Gwen no longer felt jealous of her father's idea with another woman.  
His mother had been dead for eight years, when she was almost twelve and now it was time for the father to turn the page, to go on, carrying in his heart the memory of his mother, but finding for himself the happiness lost in the years of mourning.  
Satisfied with how well the dress adhered to her body, she arranged the pink curls of her short hair resting on her shoulders and put on makeup without exaggerating.  
Warm and opaque pink lipstick, shaded eyeshadow between the same pink and a hint of black on the tail of the eye and the eyeliner.  
Her light blue eyes, stolen from her father, were a nice contrast, but she liked it.  
She was no longer a teenager, but having spent a lot of time in the books, she felt excited about being able to go out, dance and have a drink.  
He had never had a boyfriend, while his friends had all engaged early.  
There had been some crushes, some boys with whom he had exchanged a few kisses, but she was completely inexperienced in all that followed one another.  
Her friends teased her about being the only virgin in the group.  
They already called her Doctor Chastity.  
She didn't care much, she would find the right one, sooner or later.  
He put the high-heeled shoes and took the bag.  
It was a little big, inside there was everything: a bag containing things for make-up, one with different plasters, medicines and first aid supplies.  
Then he kept his wallet, cell phone, soaked wipes and a little perfume.  
The strangest thing in her bag was a can of pepper spray that her father had given her.  
Once he even offered to give her a teaser.  
But Gwen had strongly opposed it, it wasn't necessary.  
If anything had ever happened, he had minimal preparation in self-defense, always achieved thanks to sporadic fatherly lessons.  
All the papers in order, even a long list of paternal recommendations, could go at dance. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, I did it.  
This is the prologue.  
A simple introduction of the main characters.  
I hope you enjoyed it, I'll try to update every Tuesday.  
Maybe first, I'll try.  
I want to see Levi dance so sensually that I drool already.  
Bye Bye Ser.


	2. Crossing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter where Levi finally meets our Gwen.

Chapter I - Crossing.

  
Levi had arrived at the Pub later than he thought.  
There was a flood of people, many were drunk, others were completely bored at the tables.  
He parked the motorcycle and soon he was at the counter.  
He ordered a beer and sat on a stool.  
A few places from him there was a girl, slightly shining, who was waving to attract the attention of the bartender.  
"Eld. Serve the young lady before you let go of her arm. "He said almost as if it were an order.  
The blond looked at him confused. They were old friends and, for a while, Eld had been his subordinate. Then he was injured and received his leave.  
Shortly after he opened the "Pub", a renowned pub where there was an area used as a disco.  
Levi pointed to his right and Eld realized that the girl was jumping, because despite his heels was definitely low.  
"I'm sorry, tell me."  
"A beer." The girl finally decided to sit down and then leaned toward Levi.  
"Thank you. I always go unnoticed in new places. »She confided, with a happy smile and eyes of a light color that she could not define under the soft lights of the piano bar.  
He scrutinized her and decreed that she was not at all a girl who could pass unnoticed.  
He had a cute physique, a full breast and a firm butt in his tight black suit.  
He also had sinuous legs, not very thin, but with an inviting shape.  
His short hair looked pink.  
He had something familiar.  
"Do not worry. Eld is shit with short people. "  
She laughed and nodded, poor Eld never heard anything or simply ignored the words of his former Captain.  
"Do you come here often?" She asked him.  
"Occasionally. When can I drink. »He replied, noticing how pretty she was.  
Maybe he was several years younger than him.  
"Oh. Well, to health then. "  
They toasted and shortly after they approached, to sit next.  
They chatted about this and that with extraordinary harmony.  
Levi had read some books and she was thrilled to say that she had also read the same.  
Gwen loved action and adventure films and Levi had recommended someone to her and in half an hour she had convinced him to look at those from Marvel.  
He was certainly younger than he, the Captain had thought.  
But he didn't care, he would have gladly spent all night listening to his light, calm and less monotonous voice than the one other women had.  
Actually he would have liked to do something else with her, but since he didn't know her so well yet, he refrained from being too intrusive or pretentious.  
After a while a brown-haired girl jumped on her, and she jumped too for the scare.  
"Sasha! You scared me."  
"Gwenny! You have abandoned us, come and dance. Mikasa and Eren have just arrived. "  
Gwen looked at her softly and nodded, placing the empty bottle on the counter.  
"All right, I'll be right there."  
The brunette nodded and pulled away from her, waiting for her a few steps away.  
«Well then, thanks ...»  
"Levi," he said, introducing himself.  
"Gwen!" The girl exclaimed, waving to him.  
Levi saw her disappear into the large disco room and frowned.  
Did he feel sorry?  
Was it a sense of lack, what he felt?  
"A nice brat, Captain?" Eld asked, drawing his attention.  
"I don't know, he has something familiar."  
"I've never seen her. But she's pretty ... "  
"Nice ass." Levi replied, trying to be apathetic.  
"But if you only talked about books and movies. You looked like two nerds. "Eld took him a little.  
"Tch." Levi snorted.  
"Petra was decidedly more superficial, when you were looking for an answer, she was the darlings of the couple," the dark-haired captain told him again.  
Eld looked at him in surprise and fell silent.  
The captain had been engaged to Petra for a couple of years, but their relationship had failed and they broke the year before.  
Petra had not been happy at all and had immediately thrown herself into the arms of the Auruo.  
Levi had been neurotic for a few days, but then he realized that it was the best combination.  
Those two were lifelong friends, they teased each other and he had been too long for two long years.  
"Don't shut up, Petra is not a taboo, she's just my ex." She reassured him, then turned back to the disco.  
He wasn't the type to dance, but maybe he could make an exception to the rule.  
"Give me a few shots," he said to Eld.  
"Know that in the hall there are Hange and Moblit." Eld warned him, amused, while he was serving him.  
And while Swalla was playing from the opposite room, he threw down all three cicchetti quickly and walked towards the room, leaving the money to the former subordinate.  
*  
  
The room was not so big and he immediately found Gwen too, with some girls, perhaps younger, and some boys dancing with them.  
She seemed a little more isolated or at least not in the company of a boy.  
But he was still too surrounded, he couldn't get close.  
Someone gave him a shove.  
It was Hange, forensics, along with his assistant Moblit and Rico of the garrison corps, a serious and professional girl.  
"Captaaaiin!"  
He rolled his eyes.  
"Four-eyed shit." He greeted her.  
Hange, with his leather trousers and yellow rhinestone tank top, was not discouraged and urged him to dance.  
Levi lolled on the spot, still too grumpy to let go.  
However as the alcohol progressed he went up and gave his body and his brain more sprint to dance.  
Hange occasionally flirted with him, but playfully, because the woman had no eyes but for his assistant, who was actually much more vague towards the woman.  
He cared solicitously for her, but seemed to suffer from the woman's impetuous and reckless ways.  
Rico danced on his own with a boy who had approached her.  
Levi's eyes flew back to Gwen, who wasn't too far away.  
He definitely wanted to go back, take her hips and sway with her, who danced without too much vulgarity, but with rhythm and sensuality.  
Was she beautiful.  
  
*  
  
The air was stifling but Gwen felt she could go on forever.  
Mikasa danced in Eren's arms, and from time to time they exchanged a few kisses, while Sasha leaped briskly along with Connie.  
Yamir and Historia provoked each other in a dance of looks and sensations.  
Armin was next to her and occasionally backed up happily, laughing at Sasha's crazy performances.  
But she was more focused on someone else.  
Levi.  
He was a beautiful man.  
Shiny black hair with a military-style shave under the neck, tiger-cut eyes and two gray-blue irises that captured you in a flash.  
He had a low voice, very deep and certainly imperative.  
He wore a black leather jacket, a white casual T-shirt and black trousers.  
Was beautiful. Certainly older than her, for age.  
But nice, with an athletic and lean physique.  
He had noticed it even when he had come in and started dancing, with those who were probably his friends.  
A slower song bored Sasha and Connie, who wanted to go out and get some air.  
Armin decided to follow them and Ymir and Historia also went to drink with them.  
"I'm still here," Gwen replied, as other people moved to leave. The room is halved.  
It was late by now and many others went away for good.  
There was more room to dance. And unexpectedly he found himself really close to Levi.  
Mikasa and Eren were still in their bubble, so he smiled at the boy and he looked at her with slightly narrower eyes and then held out his hand about her.  
Did he want to dance with her?  
Could he accept?  
The last stranger she had danced with had touched her ass annoyingly and tried to make her feel the erection between her legs, holding her back, until the song was over and she could run away.  
So she had promised herself to dance alone with her friends until she felt safe.  
  
And now Levi was in front of her.  
  
  
End I Chapter.  
[Keep it going...]  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here we are, Levi and Gwen have finally met.  
A simple thing, a good alchemy that I preferred not to describe too much, to give space to what will then be their relationship throughout history.  
So what would you do?  
Would you dance with Levi, if you knew him at the disco, without knowing anything about him?  
We will see Gwen's choice in the next chapter.  
I wait for you.  
Kisses, Ser.


	3. Dawn

II Chapter - Dawn

  
A little hesitant, Gwen grabbed Levi's hand and accepted the invitation to dance.  
He pulled her gently against him.  
He didn’t have a very firm grip, perhaps so as to give her the opportunity to withdraw if she didn’t appreciate.  
However the girl didn't feel like disdaining the thing, on the contrary, she felt herself in a safe place in Levi's arms.  
It was a difficult feeling to describe. It was as if he had known him for all his life.  
He had a good smell and a relaxing touch.  
They danced slowly, without too many pretensions or extreme contacts.  
It also made her laugh when he made her do a turnaround, which brought her back into his arms, and this time she approached him with much more relaxation and nonchalance.  
«Do you enjoy yourself, brat?» He asked softly, toward her ear.  
Gwen turned her head and approached Levi's ears.  
«Yes, you are good. And I like that you aren’t feeling me, as they usually do.» She said, finding it funny that he had called her "brat."  
She didn’t mind, she seemed an affectionate nickname, as she said it.  
«Thanks. And I figured, I would never do it, without being sure that you want to touch me.» He threw him there.  
Gwen laughed and Levi gave a small smile and together they shared the next songs.  
A little more was unleashed and, when the song became sensual and Latin, the situation became hot.  
Gwen found herself with her back to Levi and he wrapped his arm around her waist, holding her close.  
Their hips swayed to the right and left, slightly back and forth.  
Not knowing if the situation was too much for a first meeting, Gwen tried to relax even more.  
We're just dancing, he told himself.  
He wanted to enjoy that moment, those emotions of surprise, pleasure and fun.  
He was still sober and Levi also seemed lucid and was not stretching his hands.  
Everything is alright.  
It's all right, and it's wonderful.  
  
Levi tried to think of something really bad, because it was already getting hard.  
Even with Petra, after so many regeton decidedly more pushed and physical, he was excited so quickly.  
He absolutely had to take a break or she would have noticed and didn't want to ruin the atmosphere, making her run away.  
Surely if she had had those intentions, she would have sought more adherence between their bodies, but it was clear that she was a more modest and reserved girl.  
She didn't want to change her mind, she liked it that way.  
And he felt strange in thinking that for once in his life, even if he wanted her, he preferred to fully appreciate her, more than sexually.  
She tilted her torso and made a very sensual movement, but quickly pulled herself upright and turned around, tying her arms around his neck, leaving only a few inches of space between them.  
«I think that after this, I will need to go out, it's hot.» she told him, getting close to his ear.  
«All right, will I go with you? I don't see your friends anymore. »  
She looked at him confused and then with the same skeptical expression looked around and realized that indeed of her group there was no one left.  
Oh, what a scumbag.  
«All right, thanks Levi.»  
  
Outside the restaurant, with Levi making her way by holding her hand, Gwen sighted Mikasa and Sasha, who laughed and drank cheerfully.  
It was almost five in the morning and on Sunday for Mikasa it was a day off from work, so Eren was half asleep next to her, ignoring the laughter of other friends.  
«Do I buy you a drink, Gwen? Do you have to drive?» Levi asked, calling her name.  
It was strange and he felt himself blushing. His name sounded so good from Levi's mouth.  
«No, I came with my friend Sasha. Anyway, okay, let's stop at the bar, drink another beer. »  
Levi offered her the beer and they sat laughing at a table placed in a corner behind the counter, where there was more tranquility.  
Their legs grew weary from time to time and, when Levi got a cigarette, Gwen shook her head in denial the moment he offered her one, without paying much attention to their fast-growing intimacy.  
«I never took the habit. I like to smoke after coffee and sometimes when I'm in the mood. But thank you. » she said, a little red in the face.  
«Better. You look like a good girl.» he replied, inhaling the first smoke.  
Gwen blushed even more and looked away.  
«I am the classic nerd, I always give that impression I would say.»  
«Please tell me you're not going to high school.» Levi said immediately, terrified.  
«No, no. Of course not! I am at university, I am two years old, I am quiet.» she replied, waving her hand in denial.  
He breathed a sigh of relief.  
«Well, at least even if we are almost ten years old, you are not a minor!»  
She laughed quietly and stretched her legs cheerfully, drinking from her bottle.  
«Ten? Are you thirty? You wouldn't say!»  
She laughed, and took a sip from the bottle.  
«Not so much. I go out, but not in this area. And not with this outfit, cheering for dresses with flowers and colorful t-shirts. And you?»  
«This is my outfit from Saturday night, when I'm not at work. I am monotescent, in fact I like your dress and I would have said you look comfortable.» He said, shrugging his shoulders.  
«Actually, I had to put on my stockings to make me feel relaxed.» She joked, but Levi reached out and stroked the area above her knees and thigh.  
«Really?» He asked doubtfully.  
It was a playful caress, and made to check if there were stockings, but Gwen felt the chills.  
She liked it, but she was embarrassed and uncomfortable.  
Levi moved and gave her a mischievous smile.  
The first throughout the evening.  
«Did you blush? Relax by. I didn't want to make you uncomfortable.» He answered sincerely.  
Gwen nodded and tried to find safety and in the next ten minutes the conversation became light again.  
«I would like to go back there one day, my mother always took me there! It's beautiful, there's that castle where you can see the sun rise, and the beach, the sea!»  
«Do you want to go?» Levi asked, looking at the watch on his wrist.  
Gwen smiled.  
«I'll be back, for sure.»  
«No, I mean now. In half an hour it will be dawn, with the bike we will be twenty minutes.» He told him.  
Gwen looked at him surprised and open-mouthed.  
She had never been on a motorcycle and she had a fairly short dress.  
And he had only known Levi for two hours.  
Still, there was something that told her to trust.  
There was something, like a sixth sense, telling her that he was the right one.  
«I'll bring you back in an hour.»  
«Ok. I ask the others if they are waiting for me to come back.» She murmured, standing up.  
He had to ask Mikasa and Historia for advice.  
She was certain that Ymin and Sasha would send her with that stalk of Levi to the end of the world without any doubt.  
In fact they were ready to let her have sex with the first handsome boy he passed.  
Five minutes later Armin had lent her a huge white coat and she tied it around her hips, putting on her light jacket and was with Levi next to the bike.  
He opened the saddle and pulled out a white full-face helmet with pale pink or empty stylized roses with large black edges.  
«How nice.» She said, watching him carefully.  
Levi had his own in his hands and was dull black, simple.  
«Yup? I took it for my ex. »  
«Oh…» she said, a little surprised and perhaps even annoyed, unwittingly.  
«Ironically, you're the first girl to get on this bike and wear this.» He said, pointing to her white helmet, and then putting his own, before helping her put his own.  
She laughed, definitely relieved that no one else had worn it.  
It was a feeling out of place, Gwen immediately said to herself, but assumed that that sort of jealousy was dictated by the enthusiasm of the moment, by the happiness and by the bit of alcohol she had in her body.  
«If I go too fast, just tap on me, I'll slow down. Okay brat?»  
Gwen nodded and he went up first, then followed him clumsily.  
«I've never been on a motorcycle!» She justified herself, embarrassed.  
«Don't worry, are you comfortable? You have to keep to me or you will go backwards.»  
Gwen leaned toward his back and hugged him.  
«L-like that?»  
«Good baby.» He teased her, setting in motion.  
  
The journey was quiet and painless.  
Levi went slow and the only time Gwen had any anxiety was when they saw a roadblock.  
Levi had been drinking, but he didn't seem to have any problems with alcohol, but he blinked a couple of times and when they were close enough the policeman even saluted.  
He had seen such behavior from law enforcement officials when his father was stopped or simply when he was in the barracks.  
They passed calmly and were soon on the beach.  
The gate of the small castle on the seashore was ajar and rusty and the area seems empty and peaceful.  
«Come on, miss a few minutes…» he told her, holding out his hand as they entered the outdoor stairs that led to the turret, where the balcony was.  
Gwen laughed as Levi tried to drag her.  
«Of course you're slow. Come on, climb on my shoulders, that with those shit heels we will lose this blessed dawn! »He exclaimed, urgently but happy voice.  
Gwen watched him bend over a little and give her some nods of encouragement.  
Then he smiled and jumped on his shoulders, wrapping his arms around Levi's neck.  
He didn't seem to be under strain and tied his hands under Gwen's ass, then left quickly climbing the stairs as if he had a backpack on his shoulders.  
«Someone's in shape!» Gwen exclaimed, admiringly.  
«Yes, otherwise what am I doing three hours a day, brat?»  
Suddenly, perhaps more at ease, Levi had added a few more rude words to her vocabulary, but it had soon imported little, as when he called it "brat".  
«Yeah, so you're one of those girls who goes to study on Saturday and this is your first date?»  
He seemed to say "shit" and "pigs" so carefree that they didn't sound like an insult, unless he talked about scum they had noticed in the club.  
So she laughed and sniffed the man's hair.  
They smelled so good!  
She had never behaved like that with a boy.  
This was a dream.  
She was there, in her favorite place, with a man of thirty who carried her up the stairs like a feather, giving off a scent of moss and woods.  
Perfect.  
  
  
They reached the top of the tower and Levi put it down and took her hand again, as they entered the small dome and approached the concrete balcony.  
«How wonderful!» She exclaimed, focusing her eyes on the horizon, where some clouds were starting to turn orange and the light made its way from the bottom of the sea.  
Gwen smiled enormously and her eyes reflected a primordial and almost childlike joy.  
Levi liked it and so he joined her, leaning on the parapet with his arms and it made him laugh.  
«You look like a child, you're really a brat.» he said carelessly, admiring how beautiful and spontaneous she was.  
She looked at him in surprise and then smiled gently.  
«And from the Levi, turn towards the sun! It's so beautiful, don't miss it!» She told him cheerfully, but resolutely.  
In fact she returned to watch the sunrise and when at last the circle of fire sprang from the edge of the water she opened her mouth with joy and her eyes shone twice.  
They were so fucking blue.  
A very slight wind blew her pink hair, but she didn't seem to care, she was in the vortex of her emotions and Levi realized that she had never known such a pure girl, so simple and sophisticated at the same time.  
Petra had always been interested in their sexual interactions and in trying to involve him in some activity or project, which Levi had always had the feeling that she was never enjoying anything with their company.  
Gwen, at that moment, seemed so in seventh heaven.  
So happy to be there that it didn't matter if he was lost in himself.  
And he was still so happy to be able to look at her without being constantly harassed.  
It was so beautiful, so true.  
«It is rising, Levi! Is not beautiful? I'm so glad you brought me here!»  
Suddenly Gwen grabbed his arm and squeezed it lightly, without looking away.  
Was she also happy to be there with him?  
Finally he decided to look at the sun, which by now was almost out of the water.  
Everything around them was becoming full of light.  
He looked back at Gwen and was tempted to lean and kiss her.  
She looked at him and when he stood upright, put his hands on his shoulders, urging her to turn towards him.  
«You are much more beautiful.»  
And then, cautiously, he leaned toward Gwen's face.  
She stiffened, but the isitinto made her bring her hands up to the white shirt of Levi, at the height of her ribs.  
He looked her in the eyes just a few more moments, to give her the chance to reconsider, then when he saw her only shy she bent and kissed her almost on the corner of her lips.  
More, he thought immediately, hoping that Gwen agreed.  
The girl didn't move, but then she looked at him and raised her head to offer him a better angle.  
He parted his lips slightly and Levi accepted the invitation and this time he kissed her properly.  
Their lips adhered perfectly and Levi tasted them well, before pushing his tongue into her mouth.  
Gwen was shy, but she seemed so taken that Levi felt all the patience of the world investing him.  
There was no frenzy, but a small passion in trying to get to know each other and savor each other slowly.  
Shit, it was beautiful.  
He felt in ecstasy.  
  
Gwen felt her legs tremble when Levi kissed her.  
He couldn't believe it, he was kissing her so softly that he could melt in her muscular arms.  
She was so confused that her mind could not send the right commands to her body.  
He wanted to reciprocate, do it better, but he had the perception of being floating in open space.  
The lights of the sun blinded her and her eyes were closed as if welded with fire and every sensation was amplified.  
She had never been kissed like this by anyone.  
He remembered sharp and frantic kisses from boys of his age, a few too passionate kisses from some older boy, but this was stratospheric.  
Levi broke away to catch her breath and her thumbs were in a flash on her hot, red cheeks to caress her.  
The other fingers tickled her neck and hairline.  
«Shit. I have to give you another one.»  
And this time he pulled her closer and lifted her neck completely, kissing her with more depth and passion.  
Gwen clung to him hoping not to faint and to be able to get even more sensations and pleasures from that kiss.  
She no longer cared about keeping a safe distance, she wanted to smash on him and feel every inch of their bodies stick together like one thing.  
He did so and felt Levi's ribs push against his body and her breasts to crush against his chest.  
Their legs intertwined touching each other with slow delicacy.  
He moaned in their kiss and Gwen felt a thousand pieces.  
Levi walked away again and looked into her eyes, making her blush.  
"Good morning." He then said, placing her last chaste kiss on her lips.  
She smiled and leaned forward to kiss back with a much quicker and more audible kiss.  
«Come on, jump on my shoulders, let's walk on this shit beach.»  
  
  
End of Chapter II.  
[Go on...] 


End file.
